Second Chance
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco has to find a job or he will spend another six months in Azkaban. But nobody wants a former death eater or a Malfoy as a worker. A certain dragon tamer is home and he has an offer.
1. Prologue

My first real fanfiction...and I'm preeeetty nervous since english is not my normal language so if there are any mistakes, also with names from the harry potter books/movies, let me know or ignore it.  
The characters might be out of character but I wanted to have a Draco who changed after the war and expecially Azkaban. And Charlie...well, nobody really knows how he is so it is hard to say what he would do or say. I imagine him being flirty, always acting before thinking. And he is someone who will give everyone a second chance and he will not judge someone. So please let me know if you like it!

* * *

The wind was cold, rain was pouring down merciless but he could not be happier. It was his first day in freedom. After the war, the Malfoy name was worth nothing. Sure, Potter and even Granger spoke at the Wizengamont for him and his parents but the judgement was still harsh. All their belongings were donated for the victims of the war. The manor got seized and they had just enough to afford a small flat since his mother received one year house arrest under strict guard. His father had not that much luck. Five years in Azkaban. The last time that Draco saw his parents were at his trial. He missed both of them. He wanted to apologize for everything he had done wrong, to be back in his mothers arms just to feel safe. But he could not. Not until now. He had to spend six months in Azkaban and after these six months, the Malfoy heir had to get a job. Otherwise, he would spend the other half year also in Azkaban. Sure, the dementors were gone but Azkaban was full with Death Eaters and Draco was a traitor. Everyone in the prison wanted to see him dead. Or maybe as a toy to play with and have fun.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the thoughts. The boy enjoyed his first time in freedom again, enjoying the rain. Even the fact that he had no wand anymore and that he was not allowed to own one did not matter at the moment. Without glancing back he apparated to his new home.

"Welcome home, Draco.."

His mother stood in the small living room, waiting for his son. She had counted the days, waiting for her son to come home. Narcissa did not even care that Draco made the whole floor dirty when he ran towards her and hugged his mother tightly. All the time, he had missed her. She was the only reason why he did not finish his life. And the fact that he was a coward.

"I missed you, Mum...and..I'm so sorry for what I did or for..what I did not do. I was a coward, I was-"

"Shht...I do not want to hear such things. When someone needs to say sorry, it is me. I am your mother, I had to protect you and I failed... But we can make it better now. We _will_ make it better this time. You will take a nice warm bath now and when you come back, a cup of hot chocolate and cake are waiting for you...okay?"

He nodded but stayed like this for a few more seconds. He never wanted to let go of his mother ever again.


	2. The first meeting

The first chapter! I know, it's not that long and I'm sure that there are some mistakes but you should be able to understand it :D 

**Filthy Death Eater!**

 **You did not suffer enough.**

 **Why are you already out?**

 **You are still alive? Why?**

 **You should just die already, Death Eater.**

Draco tried everything to ignore the whispers and screams. After all, he needed to find a job. But who would give him a job? Nobody wanted to see him alive. Even after the trial they did not think that he suffered enough. Not even death would satisfy them. But without a job, he needed to get back to Azkaban for another six months. The last shop on the list was...no. They would kill him immediately. But then it would be over. His mother could go on without a failure as a son and maybe some people were happier, knowing that Draco Malfoy was dead.

Draco was standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, trying to think about his options. But he could not. Not after everything he did to them. So another six months in the cold prison. He pulled the hood over his head again, hiding his platinum blond hair. The Malfoy boy would spend the rest of the day with his mother, not leaving her side for the whole day. The ministry did not even give him a chance to find a job. They knew that it would take more than just a few days. But maybe they did not want him to leave Azkaban and they were hoping that he would die there. Maybe he would visit Potter to tell him to take care of her since Draco did not know if he would survive another six months in a prison with other Death Eaters and people who would love to see him dead.

When he turned around and wanted to go he bumped into someone. Malfoy waited for the pain, the screams and maybe even some curses. But nothing followed. Instead, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Easy there, boy..! Are you okay?"

Did Draco hear right? No insults, no curses? Instead he got a nice question and this person – male – even grabbed him before he could fall down? Slowly, he looked up to see his saviour. Bright, red hair and freckles. A Weasley. After all, he came out of the shop, owned by another Weasleys.

"Y-yes, I...I'm fine. Thanks..."

Since the stranger was nice, it was possible that he did not know who he was. And Draco had no intentions to tell him his identity. He pulled the hood closer in his face to make sure that the Weasley would not see his face.

"Did you want to go in the shop? I'm sure my brothers would love to help you. And when I'm with you, I'm pretty sure that you could get the things for a better price. What do you say?"

Malfoy was still shocked but he shook his head immediately. The twins would recognize him. His hands began to tremble. All he wanted to do was leaving now, spending the rest of the day with his mother at home.

"I...I have to go now. It was a mistake to come here. Goodbye.

He turned around and tried to flee but the mysterious Weasley did not want to let him go. He grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait..! Did they hurt you? I know, they're pretty strange but they don't mean any harm. Ah, I'm sorry! I forgot, you don't even know my name. I'm Charles Weasley but please, call me Charlie. And you are?"

How could someone be so open? Talking to a stranger just like that? Well, he was a Weasley and everyone he knew were like that. And the Weasleys were war heroes. But it was also rude since they did not know each other. Draco got angry and wanted to leave as soon as possible. When the Weasley would notice him, he would curse and insult him like everyone else and he did not want this to happen.

"Let me go, I have to go now!"

The young Malfoy struggled and pushed him away. During his struggle, the hood fell off and revealed his face. Sure, Charlie did not know him but the people around him would notice him and tell him everything. Some witches and wizards stopped and they were shocked when they saw him. Everyone stared at him, some even shouted at him. Charlie was confused and this was Malfoys chance. He turned around and ran until he was safe to apparate back home.


End file.
